Talis Story
by littlefox23
Summary: I'll eventually have a proper summary for this but until then just read it and find out. Based on Fairy Tail the anime, with my own character added into the mix, Tali. Rated T for now, may become M in later chapters. Reviews are highly appreciated so I can know if I should even continue this or not.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the bar of the Fairytale guild; absentmindedly sipping of her second strawberry milkshake of the day. In her mind, she was having a very serious debate on whether she wanted to take a mission or not. She didn't need to take a one, she was for once caught up on her rent and for the next three months at that. Her fridge and cabinets were full at least until her team entered her apartment again. She groaned at that thought and dropped her head to the counter. No, she didn't need to take a mission, but she probably should if she wanted to have any extra jewel.

Lucy's head shot up when a squealing Mira brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to the demon bar maid and saw that she was hugging a piece of paper to her chest while she danced around as if she was having a fit. With some concern and a lot of curiosity she asked, "What's going on Mira?" she looked at Lucy, her dark blue eyes filled with unshed tears and a soft smile. Mira whispered so softly that Lucy almost didn't hear her," She's coming home." "who's coming home?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, though it did not seem like Mira heard her question as Mira screamed, "Gramps Laxus come here!" Lucy had to admit that scream was impressive as she stuck her pinky finger in her ear and shook it in hopes of stopping the ringing. She knew other people were doing the same. There was no way that hadn't hurt the dragon slayers ears if it had hurt hers.

Laxus and the master or gramps as some call him appeared on the second-floor balcony. Master looked equal parts curious and concerned, while Laxus looked annoyed. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and scowled at Mira.

Mira lifted the Letter that she had previously been hugging to her chest, and quiet calmly stated, "Tali is coming home." Master gasped nearly choking on his breath as his old eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Laxus's eyes widened to what Lucy was sure was an impossible size, and gaped like a fish. Wow I never thought I would see the arrogant and aloof Laxus looking like that Lucy thought to herself.

Tali? Lucy knew that name from somewhere but for the life of her she could not think of where. Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by master when he asked, "when will she be back?" His voice was thick with restrained emotions.

"If I read the letter correctly, she should be arriving anytime between now and early this evening." Mira stated with a huge grin on her face. "What does the letter say?" Laxus asked. His face and tone simply stated that he was curious, but Lucy could see the joy that he was trying so hard to contain. Lucy found that odd. Even though she did not have anything against Laxus, joy was not an emotion that she had ever seen come from him. Annoyance, irritation, anger, sadness and once she even saw pity. These and a few other emotions she had seen from the lightning dragon slayer, but joy this intense happiness that radiated from his very being this was not something she had ever seen. This was new to her.

"My Fairytale family, I know it has been almost ten years since any of you have heard from me and for that I am very sorry. I am happy to announce though that I am alive and well and that my missions are completed, therefore I will be returning to magnolia as soon as I am able. I am very excited to see all my guildmates new and old. If all goes well and I've times everything correctly I should be arriving at most a few hours after you receive this letter. I can't wait to see you all, I love you. Always yours, Tali."

As Mira finished reading the letter the question Laxus asked stumped her. "How do we know if it's really her." He gritted out.

Lucy watched as hope and suspicion warred within the slayers eyes. 'Why wouldn't it be this Tali woman? I mean yea she's apparently been gone for a long time, but still why would it be fake? What could somebody possibly gain from a fake letter? Is it meant to anger them? Why? Everyone know you don't mess with fairytale. So why? Lucy thought to herself while Mira fiddled with the large yellow envelope the letter came in. Once Mira was done she held up the now completely opened envelope and showed it to Laxus. There was an image on it and it appeared to be a very large paw of some sort she couldn't tell what kind as the entire paw did not fit on it. Apparently though the entire paw was not needed as she saw the lightning bolt on what she assumed to be the middle pad. That must have been enough of a conformation for Laxus because in a very low voice she heard, "It's really her."

"Yea, Laxus 's really me." A musical and distinctly female voice rang out from the guild hall doors.

Every head in the guild whipped to the doors. There standing in the doorway with a pack sitting next to her, her hands on her hips, and a very large canine and feline stood flanking the woman who at this point could only be Tali. Lucy didn't Know whether she should be in awe or terrified of this woman. She was beautiful yet she was terrifying. The power that radiated from her was the stuff of nightmares, it wasn't dark power but it wasn't good either. How she made it to the guild without anyone sensing her was beyond Lucy even non-mages should have been able to.

The woman was beautiful too, Lucy couldn't deny that, even if it was a strange beauty. Lucy settled for both she was both in awe and terrified of her. The woman has thick beautiful sapphire hair that fell straight down to her calves. She also noticed that there were many layers cut into the hair of all different lengths with 'M' shaped bangs that almost falls into her eyes. She had elfin shaped ears that from what Lucy could tell was pierced from the point to the lobe with small different colored studs. Her eyes were large and elegantly shaped while at the same time sporting the slanted eyes of a predator. They are a stunning shade of orange amber but wholly unnatural as the rest of her eyes were a soft smoky black, no whites to be seen. Sitting between thin blue brows sat a teardrop shaped jewel that oddly enough was the color of Laxus's eyes. Her nose was small and in the right nostril a small orange stud can be seen. Her lips were full and plump and naturally dark even while smiling widely showing not one but two sets of fangs that sent shivers down her spine. She has light skin but not to light peachy is perhaps how she would describe it. She's wearing an ice blue sleeveless turtle neck that fits like a glove stopping just above her navel, showing off a top and bottom belly piercing. The woman had curves not as much as her mind you, but then again the woman was only about five foot she would look strange if she had her curves. As it was though she did not have her curves and the woman would have a devastating impact on the male population with the ones she possessed. Simple black skinny jeans and knee high black boots made up the bottom of her attire. She noticed that the woman didn't have long or blunt nails like most women no she had black claws and she's not entirely sure that they are painted that color. Lucy forced herself to blink her eyes were sore and she was giving herself a headache, and apparently not blinking causes one to miss things because she completely missed the black and orange furry umm belt? That the woman wore, though Lucy could swear that the 'belt' Twitched.


	2. Chapter Two - Tali's Return

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys not an update yet sorry, will be another one soon! I'd appreciate reviews and suggestions to whoever reads this whether you liked the story or not so I can decide whether or not to continue this or what I may do with it in the future. Thank you to the people that have read/favorited/followed my story so far! 3**_

Laxus sat at his desk, eyeing his paperwork as if it were a pit viper ready to strike him. He sighed as he sifted through reports, financial statements, and various other important documents, mentally noting what he would have to take to gramps so the old man could send it off to the council. Why the old man had him taking care of the guilds paper work was obvious he wanted to drink and do nothing. The old man used the excuse of 'you're going to take over the guild one day, you need to know how to do these things.' Laxus scoffed at that thought he had been doing the guilds paperwork for years now he could do it in his sleep. He knew every single person's file by heart and knew their strengths and weaknesses. Who teamed with who, and who would be good to work with a team should the original member not be present for whatever reason. As well as make a specific team for a specific mission. Which reminded him he had to set up a team for a tracking mission later.

A soft breeze floated through the open window, causing him to turn and look outside. It was a warm beautiful summer day. The wind carried with it the promise of rain. He didn't think it would last long as it was a fleeting scent telling him that it would probably be a quick summer rain. There had been plenty of rain this year, so everything was green and lush. Thankfully there hadn't been so much that it was unbearably muggy and hot like it was last year. The towns people could be heard as they scurried about their day. He let himself enjoy the breeze and sounds as his thoughts drifted. Unfortunately, his mind drifted somewhere it shouldn't, but often did, even after all this time. It drifted to sapphire blue hair and a fanged grin that could make the hardest heart melt. Tali…

It was a day very much like this one that his best friend had left him, but they had both known that she had to go. She was the only one that could travel the realms. It had scared him that she was supposedly the only one that could do it, but she had explained it to him. It wasn't that she was the only one that could do it. Anyone could travel the realms, however not many of them would survive. It would crush them literally. Organs smashed bones broken it was not a thought he wanted to think about. The thought scared him then and it scared him now. She was next to impossible to kill. There were only a few ways to do it and she had never told anyone not even him. It had been about ten years since he had seen her. What if she had died? What if the trip had killed her? What if she had been killed on her mission? What if she had been injured and tortured and was all alone? He couldn't get to her he couldn't protect her. Those thought caused a chill to run down his spine and he shuddered at where his thoughts had turned. Laxus firmly pushed those thoughts away the would not do him any good. Tali had promised to come back to him he would have to be patient and wait. It's not like he had a choice anyways.

His mind wouldn't let him leave thoughts of Tali alone though. His mind went back to the day she left.

 _Flashback_

Laxus stood there with the rest of the guild. It was a sad day, much to sad for it to be such a beautiful summer day. It felt like the heavens should be pouring down on them. It should be a bone chilling rain the kind that happens in the winter, where you see your breath and feel your toes and fingers go numb. That was the way he felt right then, cold and numb. One of their own was leaving them even if she wasn't leaving forever. He remained passive as she made her way through each person saying her goodbyes. He knew he should feel something anything with what was happening, but he didn't. He felt like he was watching from the outside… That is until she got to him… She smiled softly at him. Somehow she was attuned to him, knowing what was going on inside of him. She always said she could scent his emotions. He had never really believed her until that moment. He saw the understanding in her eyes and felt the comfort in her power as it washed over him, and just like that he felt like he was slammed back into his body. All his emotions following him. He fought hard to remain impassive, and for the most part succeeded. He knew his eyes gave him away though.

He was scared for her. He was scared for himself too. She had become such an important part of his life. He would be lost without her. They had been together inseparable for a long time. He was scared and lost and he could see she was too even though she put on a brave face. She reached up and pulled him into a hug shocking him to his core. She had never hugged him. Her doing that almost broke his resolve as he shakily wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"I'll come back I promise." She whispered in his ear.

"Be safe." Was the only thing he could manage to say. His resolve was breaking with each minute that drew closer to her departure. He did not want to think about what was going to happen once she was gone.

She slowly let him go, then turned to the knights that had just shown up a few moments before. With one last look at him then the guild she walked to the knights. He watched as they disappeared in a swirl of sapphire blue light. It was her power he knew it better than he knew his own, as it washed over him. It was strong and comforting and he also knew as it lingered with him. That it was her way of reaffirming her promise that she would be back. He would hold her to that promise as long as he lived he would wait for her to return to him.

He stayed even after everyone else left. He didn't know how long it took for it to sink in that she was gone, but once it did it felt like he couldn't breathe. He gasped for breath and clutched his chest. He couldn't hold his emotions in check anymore. Something inside of him snapped. He was sure that somebody had ripped his heart out of his chest. He fell to his knees, she was gone really gone. This knowledge sent a stab of pain through his chest and he gasped again, and the tears that he had fought so hard to contain began to flow.

 _End flashback_

Laxus growled then sighed he needed to do something anything to stop his thoughts. He usually did fairly well, but days like today they snuck up on him.

" Gramps, Laxus come here!" Came Mira's shrill scream causing Laxus to jump. He stood up resolutely pushing all thoughts of Tali aside. He made his way to the balcony, crossing his arms and waiting for Mira to say what she needed to say. While looking at Mira he realized that the eldest Strauss sibling was glowing with happiness. 'What has her so damn happy?' he wondered.

Mira lifted her arm a piece of paper firmly in hand and quiet calmly after her previous banshee scream stated "Tali is coming home."

Laxus froze, He knew his eyes had went wide and he was gaping but he didn't care her only cared about what she had just said 'Tali is coming back' That simple thought hit him hard and he couldn't stop the happiness that spread through his system. He heard gramps gasp and almost choke on his own breath, but didn't pay it any mind the old man would live. He had something else to think about right now. 'Tali his Tali was coming home.' He almost couldn't believe it after all this time she was coming home. He missed whatever Gramps and Mira had just been saying, but did have the presence of mind to ask, "What does the letter say?" He wanted to know what she had to say after so long of not contacting them. Though he honestly didn't know if she could contact them if she was in a different realm. Still he wanted to know.

Mira read the letter to them, and true to his nature he grew suspicious. It was vague and impersonal, with simple phrases that anyone would say, the only thing that even made it seem somewhat legitimate was the part about it being ten years since we had last heard from her. It was no secret that Tali had left ten years ago so that did not diminish his suspicion.

"How do we know it's her?" he asked through gritted teeth. If somebody thought to play some sort of sick joke he would find them and kill them. He knew fairies don't kill, but Tali was the one thing you didn't joke around about especially not with him around. His heart clenched at the thought of the letter being a fake. However as he watched Mira unfold the envelope he saw the paw print ' wow she must have really grown' he searched looking for confirmation that it was her. He found it in the middle pad he found the lightning bolt, his lightning bolt, it was Tali.

"It's really her." He whispered, the words came out before he could stop them.

"Yea, Laxus it's really me." A vaguely familiar female voice responded.

His head whipped to the doors, his eyes landed on the owner of the voice. Long sapphire hair, amber eyes that looked like they could see into the very soul, the same fanged smile, her tail though longer still wrapped around her hips in the same way. Everything else was different she had grown she was no longer looked like the child he had protected. She was a warrior now, even as she smiled at him he could still see she was on high alert, ever sense tuned into her surroundings. She was guarded and that saddened him slightly. That was never something he wanted to see from her. This should have been the one place that she was completely relaxed. Looking at her now he could see that it was second nature to her she likely didn't even realize that she was doing it. That saddened him too it should that she had been through a lot of bad things. Things that he fully intended on finding out.

At the same time though he was happy. He finally had Tali back, she had kept her promise and returned to him. He never knew he had doubted her until now. Yea, he had his thoughts about her getting injured and/or possibly killed, but he had thought that was just his imagination running away with him. Now he realized he had very seriously wondered if she would return at all. None of that mattered now though she was back and he was never going to let her leave him again.

She was a woman now that could not be denied. Everything from the top of her head to her booted feet said woman and the sheer amount of power coming off her said dangerous. Apart of him wanted to be weary of this Tali, she was not the childhood friend he had grown up with, but he could still see a lot of the old her within the one that stood below him. That's what made him happiest, to see that she hadn't changed so completely that he didn't recognize her.

Before he could process what, he was doing he, he was up and over the railing. Jumping from the second floor to the first landing in a crouch before practically jumping to his feet and walking towards Tali. She didn't step back like he thought she would, hell she didn't even tenses up. No, she ran towards him, his steps almost faltered upon seeing this. He didn't have time to thinking about it though as she leapt into him, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. With no hesitation, his arms came up to wrap around her slender figure. His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled into her neck taking in her scent of lavender and chocolate. 'thank god her scent hadn't changed with time'. The scent was uniquely Tali and he loved it.

He felt her nuzzle into his neck taking in his scent as well, listening as she purred happily, he could feel the vibrations throughout his body. There was a lot of comfort in that simple purr. Further settling in his mind that this was Tali.

"I told you I would come back." Came the whispered words from the side of his neck.

His arms tightened around him even more. A silent promise to himself that he was not going to let her go again.

"I've missed you too, I'm glad your home." He whispered back not trusting his voice to say anything more. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. How she invaded his thoughts more often than not. How much it had hurt when she left and how much joy he felt when he heard that she was coming home. How she was never leaving his side again, where she goes so will he. He had been giving a second chance with her and he would not let it go to waste. They had a long road ahead of them. Things were different know they were older, things have changed they weren't kids anymore. They were adult and they would have to learn each other all over again. This was a good thing he knew, and he couldn't wait to explore it.


End file.
